If you like living i suggest you try and aviod these rules
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: just random rules, of what you should not do while you are at the base
1. Rules 1-15

HAY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN, I'm writing new rules I also am taking a few from my old one and changing them up a bit! Hope you like them!

Fenix: We do not own transformers  
Crissy: That we do not sadly  
Issy: If we did that would be AWESOME  
Fenix: BUT we don't so yeah  
Crissy: but have fun reading these  
Issy: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS

Rule 1

DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT MAKE PROWL GLTICH

**Fenix: Yeah guys  
Crissy: You do it to Fenix!  
Issy: Yeah don't go blaming just us it's you to!**

Rules 2:

Do not disturb Fenix if she is reading if you want to live to see another day

**Sides: Sunny and I learnt that the hard way  
Crissy: as did Sam, Leo, Miles, Issy, Will, Epps, Galloway, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optuims, Prowl, Jazz, Issy and I  
Issy: Crissy why did you just say everyone would have been easier!  
Crissy: I don't like doing things the simple way**

Rule 3

If the girls (Crissy, Fenix, and Issy, Annabelle, Mikaela) are watching the new Disney Frozen movie do not turn it off or tell them to stop singing to the songs OR talk through it

**Leo: I've never been chased my so many angry females  
Miles: I second that  
Fenix: Servers you right humph **

Rule 4

Do not question the bot's the girls chose

_Crissy-IronHide  
Issy- Prime  
Fenix- Ratchet  
Mikaela- the twins (Sunny and Sides)_

_Rule 5 _

Do not ever bring up that incident about how the little girl thought IronHide was the tooth fairy

**Fenix: It makes good blackmail the only thing is that you end up with a canon to your head  
Crissy: But yet your still stupid enough to do it  
Fenix: that I am *smiles***

Rule 6

If Ratchet has a Spark mate which does do not ask him does he only date young femmes to fell young again

**Crissy: I've never in my hole entire life of knowing Fenix have I seen her that pissed of  
Issy: It was scary  
Sam: Glad that Leo and Miles can run  
Will: But they can't run fast enough  
Fenix: It's their own fault **

Rule 7

Don't call Prowl any colour Cybertornian words even if has pissed you

**Fenix: You will end up in the Brig take it from me  
Sam: Yet you still do it?  
Crissy: That's our Fenix **

Rule 8

Don't say "What's up Doc" or "Tell me am I going to live" or any other quotes similar

**Fenix: UNLESS YOUR ME  
Ratchet: No you're not allowed to either  
Fenix: What awwww! **

Rule 9

Do not throw wrenches at Ratchet

**Fenix: Even if he is being an aft -.-**

Rule 10

CLOTHES ARE A BIG MANATORY!

**Issy: LEO! AND ALL THE OTHER MALES THAT WALK AROUND NAKED  
Crissy: We don't want to see your junk  
Fenix: If we wanted to see a males junk we would go to our mates!**

Rule 11

Don't be a smartass to IronHide

**Fenix: You don't only have to face his cannons but you have to face his mate Crissy  
Crissy: Yet you still put yourself in that situation  
Fenix: WEELLLLL IF HE WASN'T SUCH A AFT I WOULDN'T!**

Rule 12

Don't ever try and tell Prowl how to do his job

**Will: why is the rule here?  
Crissy: Ask Fenix  
Will: Fenix..? do I dare to ask  
Fenix: Let's not go there just don't do it  
Issy: I bet you're not going to do that again in a hurry are you Fenix  
Fenix: umm NO.!**

Rule 13

Do not run around and act like a dinosaur

**Prime: They do not like it FENIX!  
Fenix: How was I meant to know they would finding it insulting **

Rule 14

Do not wolf whistle at Ratchets, IronHides or Primes Holo forms unless you are Fenix, Crissy or Issy

**Epps: I kinda feel sorry for those female soldiers  
Fenix: NO ONE WHISTLES AT MY BOT  
Crissy: IM WITH FENIX  
Issy: SO AM I**

Rule 15

Do not wolf whistle at Fenix, Crissy or Issy again unless you are Ratchet, IronHide or Prime

**IronHide: EVERYONE!  
Ratchet: if you are a bot you will have wrench thrown at your head or be shot with IronHides cannons OR you will face Prime and he will put you in the Brig  
Prime: That I will  
Crissy, Fenix, Issy: awww thanks guys!**


	2. Rules 16-25

Crissy: Here are the next set of rules  
Fenix: Again we do not own anything from transformers  
Issy: Just our names

Rule 16

Do not argue with Fenix you will not win

**Fenix: Unless you're Prowl, Ratchet or Prime :( they always win  
Crissy: and Sometimes IronHide  
Issy: but against everyone you win!**

Rule 17

Do not get in the middle of an argument between Prowl and Fenix or Prime and Fenix

**Fenix: I'M SORRY RATCHET  
Ratchet: it better not happen again my femme  
Fenix: I'm not making promises but im just going to state that if it does happen its safer for you not to get involved  
Ratchet: But I love you and I don't want my femme hurt  
IronHide: Aww Ratchy has a soft side  
Fenix: *runs after hide with cannons and shots him*  
Crissy: FENIX!  
Ratchet: Aww thanks babe but you got yourself in trouble  
Fenix: we do stupid things for the ones we love  
Barricade: STOP WITH ALL THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF  
Fenix: Its okay to be upset Barricade you will find someone, one day ^w^ **

Rule 18

Do not call Ratchet "Ratchy" Unless he says you or if you are Fenix

**Ratchet: IRONHIDE!  
Sam: hehe Ratchy  
Will: Sam I wouldn't  
Sam: TO LATE *RUNS AWAY dodging wrenches* **

Rule 19

Don't remind Sam of how he had to tell Bee the Bird's and Bee's talk

**Fenix: HOLY FRAG THAT WAS THE MOST FUNNIEST THING I HAVE ENCOUTERED MY ENTIRE LIFE  
Crissy: I agree hahaha  
Issy: It's good black mail**

Rule 20

Do not laugh your aft / ass off if Ratchet or Prime says the word canoodling with the most serious facial expression

**Fenix: Primus I've never laughed so hard before I couldn't breathe IronHides and Crissy's face was priceless  
Ratchet: We were in a meeting it was an inappropriate time  
Issy: Fenix and I were put in the brig for laugh so hard so was IronHide and Crissy for shooting at us**

Rule 21

Do not say Fenix will not shot you… she will

**Sam: And what made you do that  
Fenix: the stupid glitching soldier was trying to tell me that I was using the gun that IronHide made wrong and I didn't know how to shot, he soon learnt that I am very good at not only shooting but aiming I just missed his head his face was priceless and then he went and told Prime. Ratchet, Prime and Prowl are not very happy with me and I got a big lecture from all of them about not shooting humans. IronHide on the other hand was very amused **

Rule 22

Do not poke Ratchet, Prime, IronHide or Prowl… they do not like it

**Fenix: LEO, MILES!**

Rule 23

Sneaking out is a big no, no doesn't matter who you are If its past 10pm don't do it

**Fenix: Yeah Ratchet! You rule breaker  
Crissy: You were with him…  
Issy: Am I the only won who is surprised that Ratchet broke the rules  
Will: How where the alarms not trigged  
Fenix: He turned them off before we left but someone told on us stupid Sunny  
Prowl: What if were attacked we wouldn't off known  
Jazz: Still cant believe Ol' Hatchet broke a rule that's a first  
Prime: I never thought ill see the day where Ratchet would break a rule  
Ratchet: We needed to get away from the base  
Fenix: Yeah and you tried lying to them Ratchet and you should know that they knew you where lying but as amusing as it is seeing Ratchet in the brig it wasn't funny for the next week he was so grumpy and annoyed.**

Rule 24

This is a big no no if you want a cranky ass Ratchet on your aft/ ass do not leave the med bay with-out his permission

**Ratchet: This includes you Fenix  
Fenix: BUT I was Fine  
Ratchet: if by you mean passing out and smashing your head and making it worse fine then you my femme are very wrong  
Fenix: Well if the twins where not mucking about I would have been fine but not sides had to come skidding it front of me nearly hitting me and then me falling back and nearly hitting Sunny but he moved back so I wouldn't hit him **

Rule 25

Do not tell Ratchet he snores

**Fenix: SUNNY! SIDES! He wouldn't come to recharge until he put up cameras to make sure he doesn't and we couldn't do anything because of the cameras and he doesn't snore so it was a waste of time but bloody hell did they have what was coming, not only did they have Ratchet and his wrenches but they had me and my cannons and non-water proof paint. They couldn't get it off from 2 months taught them a lesson. **


End file.
